Her Heart is Pure, His Mind is Split
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: This all started from a Facebook GIF showing Casey and the Beast and I wanted more from them. Timeline is between Split and Glass. Casey tries to get on with her life after her recent kidnapping. However, when Kevin tries to reach out and find her, the Horde keep them apart for safety. Casey won't give up on all of them. Dark themes later on. 18 audience.
1. Chapter 1

The white noise of high school hallways was a bitter comfort. After her narrow escape, everything seemed like it was turned up to 11. A locker slammed close by and she jumped, instantly scanning for him. Kevin, or one of the others of the Horde. Seeing no one but students, she caught her breath, and resumed her day. As she was about to enter her chemistry class, a voice broke above the warning bell.

"Ms. Cook?" She glanced and saw the principal. "May I grab you for a minute?"

Nodding, she wandered over to the office and shut the door. As she sat down, she wasn't sure what to expect. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to check in with you. I heard you turned in your uncle, and you've moved in with a foster home?"

"Yes. The trial is next week."

"That's good. I can't imagine what that must have been like..." She paused before digging out something from her drawer behind the desk. "I also have these forms for you." She set a packet in front of her. As she reached for them, she read big bold letters on the top.

 _ **EMANCIPATION APPLICATION**_

Looking up, she was relieved. "What is this?"

"It's paperwork to get you on your feet again. Do you know what emancipation means?" She shook her head.

"You get recognized by the state as a legal adult, providing a psychological evaluation, and welfare inspection from the state. It means you won't be bounced around in foster homes until you're 18. You can be on your own."

"I don't know what to say." She was stunned. Someone wanted to help her. Actually care about her wellbeing.

"Take some time to think about it. But I wanted to just see what you thought." She leaned in a little. "They still haven't found him huh?"

She shook her head. "He hasn't come to see me at all. I don't know where he is."

"Forgive me, I didn't seem like I was interrogating you. I know it's on your mind. I mean, how could it not be?" She straightened herself. "Just take some time to think about it. There's lots of resources available for you."

As school ended, she made her way towards her crowded foster home, where she lived with 10 other kids ranging from ages 6 to 17. She imagined it's probably what puppies in pet stores felt like: all crammed in a tiny space, tripping over each other in hopes of someone will come by and take them to their forever home.

Drowning herself in her headphones, she crossed over a set of train tracks when a flash back hit her.

" _He's on the move." Hedwig, Kevin's 9 year old personality, smiled and taunted excitedly. "Any minute now, Dennis and Patricia are gonna greet him and bring him here and he's gonna do awful stuff to you guys. I have blue socks too…"_

She shook her head as she made her way into the downtown area. Waiting to cross the street, she absentmindedly glanced at the cars. A group of people, most likely getting off their shift at work, began to crowd the corner section of the street. The walk sign flashed white and she began to cross.

She didn't see the car running the red light and headed straight for her. A strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back just in time. She yelped as the car sped past her, even honking at her carelessness. She ripped out her ear buds and gasped. The hand on her felt deadly familiar. As she glanced up, she saw a disguised Kevin Crumb panting slightly. Looking around to make sure no one noticed him, his eyes met hers again.

"Jesus, you okay? That car almost hit you."

"Kevin? What—" As he shushed her, he glanced around again. No one seemed disturbed by their conversation, but he needed her alone. "Come on, follow me please?" Hesitant, she let him grab her arm and lead her down into the subway station. After the entrance bars, he took her to a bench and sat her down.

"It's okay, it's okay. See? I took the light." He took a breath, steadying himself. "Look, I had to see you okay? I wanted..." he trailed off, seeing her fear. "Oh no, no. I don't want to hurt you. I promise. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For not shooting me when I told you to. I also wanted to apologize. I am so so sorry. I never meant any of this to happen. Those girls... they're dead cause of me. Cause of what I am."

"Kevin, you need to turn yourself in." She rubbed his arms gently. "You're not safe out here. None of you are."

Hearing her concern for all of the Horde made him smile. "If I do... what do you think will happen to me? To us? They'll stick me in a cell."

"They'll get you help. The help you need."

"If I did, would you visit me?" She paused, heavy with hesitation. "Please? You're the first person to get through to me since Dr. Fletcher. And I don't—"

His face started to change, his struggle to keep the light evident. When he settled, his face went stern as he brought out a pair of glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief and put them on. She recognized this. Dennis.

"No, no no. There won't be any talk of that." He glanced her up and down, scooting slightly away from her. "Nice to see you again child. Your clothes are clean. That's good." His low voice was unnerving her.

"Dennis... why did you stop him? You guys need to be safe. Kevin, all of you being out in the open like this isn't good."

"I know that. I couldn't stop him in time though. But I'm here now," he sighed and looked around. "This is such a disgusting place. So much trash and dirt. We need to go."

As he got up to leave, she reached for him but he recoiled. Right, she thought. Dennis was the one with OCD. "Wait, please." His glare with scrutiny annoyed her.

"What is it?" Like he couldn't be bothered.

"Don't let it out again. Please. Don't feed the Beast. There are good people in this world."

His eyes had a somewhat saddened look. "I'm sorry child. But we have to. He's coming back." He leaned down. "He needs us. The whole world needs him. We need him. He will protect us. Avenge us."

"Avenge you from what?"

"The impure." Without another word, he walked away, leaving her on the bench corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Glass/Split/Unbreakable

Casey Cooke/ Kevin; Casey Cooke/the Beast; Casey Cooke/ Dennis

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter:

 _Italics are memories or thoughts, "Intensified_ words"

Storyline

"Chatter"

She tossed and turned but sleep evaded her. She chose the attic bedroom for privacy from the rest of the foster kids, and thankfully it came with a small window and a small balcony she could enjoy. The moon shone through the glass panes, light creeping into her tiny room. Sighing in defeat, she got up and carefully walked down the stairs. Grabbing a glass from the kitchen, she filled it from the sink faucet, watching the bubbles rise.

A flash of movement in the backyard caught her attention.

Turning off the faucet, she set the glass down and wandered towards the back door. Flipping on the light, she scanned the yard. Whatever it was, it was gone. Somewhat relieved, she turned the light off and double checked the locks. Making sure the house was secure, she grabbed her glass and headed upstairs to her nest.

As she entered her room, she was sipping the last of the water when she noticed something off. The packet she received was open on the bed, definitely not where she last put that. _That was in my…_ her mind froze as she heard a slight growling and looked to her right. There, standing inside her room, was Kevin. He was panting hard, and shirtless. The last time she saw him like this was—

"You…Girl." His voice purred.

The Beast.

"Do not run little one. You are pure; you are sacred among the unburnt." She couldn't move, even as his enormous body came towards her. "You are worthy." He stopped inches from her, and he took in her small form.

"Why…why are you here?" Her small whimper didn't deter this alter. It seemed to egg him on, drew him closer.

"You are different from the rest. I told you this." He seemed on edge and calm at the same time, making her nervous at his unpredictability, the way his body stalked hers.

"You won't hurt me." She gathered whatever bravery she had. "If you try—"

"Never would I think to hurt someone as evolved as you. You are perfected through your trauma. I rejoiced once I found you." He bent his head and inhaled long, his face buried into her hair. "I followed you here. With these abandoned children." His dilated eyes stared deep into hers. The Beast then uttered a sentence she thought she'd never hear again.

"You are ours, little one. You will be with us, in this new future we will build together." He backed away, his eyes never leaving hers. "I will come for you when it is time." He turned and leapt out the window, leaving her frozen in place.

The first day of the trial went by, indictments and plea bargains were tossed around the room. She sat in with the crowd as he was brought out and sat down. He glared at her, but she felt safe with him in chains. Once it was over, she wasted no time laving the courtroom. She couldn't deal going to classes so she made her way to a park on the edge of town.

The bus ride over seemed normal, until she noticed an older man, wearing a red hat staring at her...Wearing an ear bud, he turned the bud towards his mouth and looked out the window. Letting go of her breath, she stared out the window herself, her mind drifting to whatever first came to her. Unfortunately, it was the voice of the Beast.

 _I will come for you._

She shivered at the intensity of his growl, of his promise. Once her stop arrived, she pulled the line above her head and stood once the bus stopped. Walking towards the lake, she sat down on a grassy hill and peered out over the small lake. She gazed at the water fowl swimming along, when she heard someone walk up to her.

"Ms. Cooke?" she glanced up at a man in a suit.

"Yes?"

"Hey there, my name is Lieutenant Graham, I'm with Philadelphia Homicide. May I sit?"

Seeing his flip badge, she nodded and Graham plopped down next to her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Sure." She answered short. She didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone a cop.

"I can see I annoyed your aloneness, so I'll be brief. There were reports last night of Kevin Crumb in your foster home area. Any chance he stopped by?"

 _I followed you here…_

 _You are ours._

"N—no…" she stuttered, his eyebrow raised slightly. "I mean, no he hasn't. I haven't seen him since I saw him face first in Claire's stomach."

"I can't imagine seeing that…I thought I'd just check—" His prying eyes seemed to try to unwind her lie.

"If he came near me again, I would've called the police. Right? Didn't call, cause he hasn't been around." She was getting upset. "And since I'm under 17, I have to have a legal guardian around when you question me. So you can fuck right off thanks." She grabbed her bag and stomped off.

Later that night, she hugged a pillow as she gently cried. Watching the rain hit the window, she tightened her grip on the pillow. As she sniffled, she almost wished she had someone to hold her in times like this. None of the other children understood, how could they?

The balcony window swung open slowly, her nerves instantly shaking. Glancing towards the open window, she knew who it was as the doors were closed.

"Holy hell, you'd think we're on the coast with this downpour." A flamboyant male voice came through, her tension lessened. As he closed the panes, he turned to her and sighed with a smile. "There you are baby girl. How've ya been huh?" He clued in when her eyes showed confusion. "Honey? It's me, Barry. We met briefly, remember?"

She sniffled as she nodded. "Yes…"

"Everything is gonna be okay. Shh, God look at you." He sat down next to her and reached out and she accepted his embrace. "You're shaking more than the trees outside. What's going on huh?" When she couldn't answer outside of cries, he didn't press. "You're alright baby girl. I'm just gonna hold you, that alright?" As he gently rocked her, he leaned his head on hers, while he gently pet her. "I've got the light baby girl. Oh my,"

She didn't know how, but she could sense his surprised exclaim meant another alter. As she glanced up, she saw confusion. "C—Casey? What—" He looked around and then realized where his arms were and quickly retrieved them. "Oh God I'm so, so sorry." He stood quickly, and backed away from her. She instantly found she missed his embrace. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me. God, how did I get here…did you bring me here?"

"No I was just…" She paused. "You um…climbed in the window." He looked at the tiny one they were just by and pointed. When she shook her head, he glanced behind her and pointed. When she nodded, he sighed.

"Oh thank God. I don't even Hedwig could pull that one off." They both giggled lightly, when tension settled back in. "Have we…Have they been visiting you?

"Yeah, a couple times." She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Do they tell you what they're thinking? Or what they do?"

"No. Most of the time it's like a dream and I can't always tell if it's real or not. Sometimes it's like a reality show, like the super dramatic ones? Most of the time… but with the Beast…it's memories are like a nightmare. I can still hear them screaming, the taste of their blood." His distress was rising, and she needed to calm him down. He glanced at her. "Please help me. I need to—" His face was grimaced, then his body settled, and he gently pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"Such a drafty room you've got. Why anyone would choose this is beyond me." _Patricia_ , Casey grimaced. "May I sit little bird?"

"Why do you keep bringing him here? It's torture."

"For him, or for you little dove?" His eyes bored into hers. "It's not by choice, it seems both Kevin and the Beast have taken a very special interest in you. You are the first pure soul we've met. You and Kevin are very much alike." Patricia's reassurances were anything but comforting. "Both traumatized, both in need of a Protector."

"I don't need saving."

"Not even from the officer?" Casey glared. "As I said, the Beast has taken an interest in you. And who are we to determine what is good, and what is wrong? We trust in him. His word is absolute." Patricia shook some discomfort away in a shiver. "Pardon, Hedwig is demanding to come forward. Little thing doesn't know any patien—" The all too familiar flush in Kevin's face rushed forward. Kevin roared slightly as he struggled against himself.

"Kevin Wendell Cr—" Before she could say his full name, his hand snapped against her mouth.

"Shh shhh shh shh. It'sth my turn." As he giggled an innocent child's laugh, her nerves started to wear on her. "So, I missthed you. I have new dance moveths. Etcetera." She sniffed and nodded.

"Could you show me sometime Hedwig?"

"Wanna see them now?" His excitement was adorable, but she needed to contain him.

"Maybe later, okay? Hey Hedwig…"

"Sup?"

"It's really late, and I'm not supposed to have visitors."

"Aww come on." He almost yelled. When she shh'ed him, he covered his own mouth.

"We just have to be quiet okay?"

"Okay, I can do that. Can I sweep over? The bed Ms. Patricia makes me sleep in is stupid."

"Its getting late, isn't it your bed time?"

"Like… _bed_ bed time or like, chair bed time? Cause I don't wanna give up the light."

"No I mean _bed_ bed." He seemed resigned to the idea.

"I am tired. I danced a lot today."

"Well then let's get you tucked in."

She watched as a full grown man settled into her bed. "Good night Hedwig." She chimed, hoping this would work. She was racked from the encounter, but knew she needed to stay strong.

He groaned in content. "Good night Ca-thee." His lisp was prominent as he settled down and eventually his breathing evened out. She gently grabbed a smaller blanket and pillow and made a bed of her own on the floor next to the bed, in between the door, sleep claiming her quickly.

Sometime in the night, a gentle breath on her neck woke her as a warm body curled around her. She vaguely remembered a deep voice speaking to her. "Nothing so pure should ever touch the ground." Strong arms bore her weight as she nuzzled into a muscled chest. Her whimper caused a purr from the massive body that she found relaxing. As she felt herself being settled into a soft bed, she felt stubbled cheek rub on her hair and neck.

"You are mine." A deep growl followed by a nip on her skin made her shift slightly and moan. When the large body encased her again, she settled down once more and resumed her sleep.

"Good, little one."

When she awoke to her alarm, she turned it off, and rubbed her eyes. Still riddled with sleep, she lazily glanced around. When her eyes made contact with the small nest of blanket on the floor, it all came back.

The voice, the bite… She felt her neck and found a small welt on her skin.

 _You are mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all. Sorry it took me a bit. Work got crazy and life did as well. Gonna change that Kevin isn't 31, he's closer to her age at 24.

DARK AND MINOR SMUT THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"How do you find the defendant on the charges of child endangerment, child abuse, and sexual abuse of a minor?"

"We find Johnathan Cooke, not guilty of all charges, Your Honor."

Her eyes glossed over, her mind blank.

Not. Guilty.

She glanced over and saw her uncle staring right at her. And his lips smiled in a devilish way, one that invoked pure fear in her. She had challenged him, and lost. That look proved his sick pleasure of the pain he was going to give her when they were alone.

"Your Honor?" The DA stood up. "Casey Cooke is in foster care system, and was given emancipation papers during trial. We would like to send those through the court system immediately."

"Objection. The girl is a minor and her sole guardian is released from the custody of the sheriff's department. In all account, she is still a minor and has to return to her guardian."

Casey was about to run when the gavel came down.

"Order." The judge set the gavel aside. "Be that as it may, he was on trial for multiple charges against a minor. Even though he is her legal guardian, she will remain in foster care for the remaining of her 17th year..." he squinted down at the papers in front of him. "On May 3rd, 2017, when Miss Casey Cooke turns 18 years of age, she may do as she please, whether that's return to Mr. Cooke's care, or be on her own as a legal adult."

The slam of the gavel was some relief. She didn't have to return to him. She wiped the tears off her face and gathered her things.

"Don't think you've won this little girl." That deep horrible voice came right from behind her. She turned to see her uncle getting the cuffs off him and staring her down. "Just you wait."

Grabbing her bag and jacket, she quickly walked out the door. Headed for the bus station, she glanced around, looking for signs.

"Need a ride?" She turned to her right and saw Detective Graham, standing by his undercover squad car, his smile almost pleading her to come to him.

As John was just exiting the court house, he watched as his little bitch of his niece got into a squad car. The glare from the cop was annoying as he rounded the car and took her away. It didn't matter, he knew where she was staying. He'll just wait til night fall...

"I'm sorry the court didn't convict." Graham was making small talk as he courteously drove her to her foster home. "It's shit luck they cut him loose. At least the judge didn't make you go back."

She couldn't form words. She didn't want his pity, or his concern. He just wanted to use her to get to— her eyes widened.

"It won't matter. I won't be staying here long."

"Just a couple more months right?"

"Then I'll be free." She stared out the window.

As they rounded to her house, she went to get out but Graham stopped her. "Hey hold on." He moved so fast she didn't have time to react. She froze as she watched him reach into the glove box and pulled out a small flip phone. "Here, it's a burner phone. Here's the charger for it. It's got plenty of minutes, my number's in there, alright? That asshole comes anywhere near you, you call me. Understand?"

She wasn't sure if he was talking about her Uncle, or Kevin.

"Ye—yeah. Yes I will. Thank you." She stuffed the phone in her bag and opened the door. "Thank you for the ride.." she closed the door gently and watched him drive off.

As she went in, her foster matron saw her come in, and gave her a sad glance. 'Apparently she's heard. Great...' Not wanting to talk, she went upstairs to her attic room and set everything down. A heaviness consumed her as she laid down on her bed and nestled into her pillows.

A dark shadow of a man stalked outside Casey's foster home. Seeing the top window illuminated, he began his climb up the stairs to the second floor. Grappling his way up the trellis, he made short work of the window. Slipping in silently, he stood up, and found Casey on her bed asleep. He took in her soft features as he closed in on her. Once he got close, a deep growl came from the corner. Slowly looking to his right, he saw the glaring eyes of a shirtless man, breathing heavily.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am her guardian. And you will not touch her." As the man turned to face The Beast, his hand reached out and gripped the man's throat with one hand and lifted him into the air. As the man struggled, his smile grew. "You will not harm the pure one. She is mine." With a quick hand movement, the man's neck was snapped, and he dropped the body. The noise was loud enough to stir Casey from her sleep as she struggled to wake up.

Before she could see the body, the Beast came into her view. "You are safe little one. No need to be frightened. He will not come for you." And for the first time in her life, she felt safe, as she drifted back to sleep.

She woke the next morning, and stretched. She refused to go to school after yesterday's events. Instead, she took it upon herself to enjoy mundane activities such as cleaning the house. She had her iPod hooked up with her ear buds, and _Tearing Me Up_ was blaring, quickly becoming the distraction she needed.

 _I don't know what you want from me,_

 _So careless in my company._

 _Oh if all what you say is true,_

 _There'll be no getting over you..._

She made her rounds collecting dishes and laundry. Grabbing a basket, she headed to the washer and dryer.

 _She was there for taking,_ _  
_ _Showing me that she was all mine._

She didn't hear the front door open, or the footsteps heading towards her.

 _She told me she lived just around the corner..._ _  
_ _I wanted to know her._ _  
_ _Yeah, she was making me lose my mind._ _  
_ _I didn't know quite what I was chasing._ _  
_ _She left my heart racing,_ _  
_ _And all between it was just one night..._

She had a feeling someone was behind her. When she turned, there was no one _._ Shrugging it off, she continued to load the washer, added the liquid soap, and closed the door. Turning the knob, she pressed start, and walked to the kitchen. Starting to wash the dishes, she felt the warm water splash her arms, and instantly the warmth of Kevin came flooding into her mind.

The way his chest felt as he held her. How warm and safe she felt. He was broken and scarred just like she was... Even though he had kidnapped her, and almost killed her, he hadn't done it on his own. His fractured mind, and the 24 personalities that were living inside him were responsible _._ He wasn't even aware that he had switched until she called his name.

 _If you don't want my affection,_ _  
_ _Don't lie, you're tearing me up._ _  
_ _'Cause you've got, all my attention._ _  
_ _I won't lie, you're tearing me up._

A pair of hands ran over her arms, startling her as she gasped and turned around. A quick hand went over her mouth and a strong body pinned her to the kitchen sink. Her breath was quick as she glanced into the green eyes of Kevin. His free hand gently tugged out the ear buds, as the fell to her shoulders.

"Shh shh shh. It's alright. It's just me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." When he slowly took his hand away, certain she wasn't going to scream, his hand returned to her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that your uncle... he um... was let go." When she didn't answer, he continued. "I kept mulling it over in my head. How you weren't safe, how he could come for you and take you away. I'd never see you again..." he took a deep breath. "I don't know if it was a dream, or if it was real. But all I remember after that, I was in your room. Watching you sleep—I know, I know it's creepy but hear me out."

She nodded, he took another breath.

"I was there. And—and some guy came in through your window. I don't know how I knew but he was going to take you away. I stopped him, I—" he stopped as he looked at her. She was frightened, but not of him. "Look, you... you know I wouldn't hurt you. Right?"

She quickly nodded, relief bled into his chest. "It must have been a dream. There weren't any bodies in my room this morning."

A sigh of relief. "The Horde, they've taken to you. You're the first since Dr. Fletcher... and—and I can't lose you. I won't."

"It's okay Kevin. I know." Her hand reached up and laid on his arms, comforting him. "I like seeing you too. I know you won't hurt me now... as messed up as it is, I'm glad you didn't eat me."

"Me too," Kevin smiled, laughing a little as she did. His eyes kept hers as their giggles slowly died.

Something suddenly shifted between them as he grew closer, searching for her to push him away. When she didn't, he gently reached down and tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"I won't lose you." His soft touch had her gasp slightly. He was panting a little, his nerves shaking him as he leaned down and kissed her. They were both hesitant as he kissed her again, his hand reaching behind her head, and pulled her to him a little. When she responded to him, he became a little more dominant, his body pushing her back against the cold sink. His lips were feverish against hers as all uncertainty drained away. He leaned down slightly and lifted her up by her thighs, and set her on the counter. His hands now grabbed her face, crushing his lips to hers as her own landed on his muscled chest. Her soft moan nearly drove him insane as he growled and went for the side of her neck. His little nibbles ignited something in her as her legs wrapped around his waist. The Beast has bitten her too...

Some how regaining control, he drew back a little, breathing hard as he looked into her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't—"

"Don't be sorry." His hands reached for her again. As he kissed her deeply, she held onto him as long as she could. "I wanted it."

"I have to go. But can I... come back? Tonight?"

When she nodded, he smiled and gave her one last kiss before turning and headed out the back door. A daze set in as her fingers lifted to her lips, the fresh memory causing a ache inside her. She'd never felt this before, but she embraced it.

Heavy boot falls came from the front door. She looked up and her smile quickly faded.

There stood her uncle, a dark look gleaming in his eyes. "You're mine now little girl. Ain't no one gonna save you now."

What made it worse, the phone Detective Graham gave her was upstairs charging on her bed stand. She went to jump off the counter and scream for Kevin, but John lunged forward and back handed her. Her head hit the wall, knocking her unconscious. As he gathered her limp body up, he smiled. "Oh the things I'm gonna do to you girl...you've been a bad girl..."

He took her out the front door, and loaded her in the back of the truck, locking her in the darkened canopy. Knowing he was in the clear, he hopped in the driver seat, and drove off.

The night covered Kevin's approach as he scaled the wall up to Casey's window. When he got in, he was surprised. She wasn't there. A sick feeling in his gut spread over him as he quietly searched down stairs. He couldn't find her. When he passed by the sink in the kitchen, he noticed something off. There was a little blood by the wall, and a small indent. "No..." he shook his head, fear filling him up. He has come for her, and he took her. Quietly running back up the stairs, he frantically searched through her bad and found the small phone. Flipping it open, he scrolled down til he found the right contact and pressed call. A couple rings went by before he heard the male voice on the other end.

"Casey? Is everything alright?"

"No it's not. He has her."

"What?! Who is thi—Kevin?"

"Yes it's me. Alright? Listen, he took her. Her uncle. I don't know where but he has her. And I need to find her before he—-" he couldn't finish the sentence, let alone the thought.

"I'm going to drive by his house, check to see if he isn't home. Stay out of this, and I won't arrest you. Deal?"

Kevin felt a powerful surge through his body. He began to shake violently.

"Kevin? You hear me?"

"That unworthy filth has taken what is _mine_. You better find him before I do." His voice was deep, the Beast growled his promise. "I will tear him limb from limb. He will be nothing but a pile of bones and blood when I am done."

The line ended as Graham looked at his phone. If the stories were true, not even God could help that evil man. A beast from hell was coming for him, and nothing was going to stand in the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is a long one (5,001 on the word count) so hang on tight! This chapter will have some weird chat dialogue within the Horde and alters…

 **Kevin will be underlined and bold**

 _The Beast will be italicized_

 **Patricia will be bold only**

Barry will be underlined only

 _ **Hedwig will be italicized and bold**_

' _Dennis will be italicized and in singular quotations/apostrophes'_

Any other italicized words will be for speech expression, intensification and/or thoughts. I started this story out on my phone since my laptop was in the PC Doctor's office, but now I have it back I can write way more easily. Thank you for your patience.

… **.WARNING! Dark themes in this chapter (assault, mentions of rape/incest, murder) may trigger readers…. No readers under 18, this is Mature Audience work only.**

His hands and feet pounded into the ground as he followed Casey's trail. Her Uncle had taken her, _His_ Casey. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that human's flesh and tear him apart for his atrocious act.

 **We should've just stayed with her. We should've been there! We could've—**

There's not much to be done about it now Kev dear. As much as I don't want to admit it, the Beast is our only chance to get her back.

 **Yes Barry, he is. Trust in him, as we should have all along.**

 _ **Can we even trust the cop? What if he, you know, like takes her away? Etcetera? Wha—what if her uncle did something bad!?**_

 _Quiet! All of you! I need to focus._ As the Beast came to a skidding stop, he was outside the Uncle's home. Panting from the 10 mile run, his eyes scanned for any movement. An open window on the second floor drew his attention. He was about to lunge forward when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey man," His head snapped to the voice. The detective slowly walked to him, a hand raised in peace; however the Beast's eyes glanced at that gun on his hip. "I've searched the home, they aren't here."

"I will find her. I need her." The deep distortion in his voice was unnerving, human yet more aggressive. His face started to strain as he tried to catch his breath. Looking up, his body contracted a little as he tugged his shirt from his back pocket, and put it on. "Officer Graham right? I'm Kevin."

"Yeah, I know who you are. You kidnapped and ate those girls." Kevin grimaced at the memory.

"That wasn't—I didn't—Look, I saw her right before he took her. The Horde, they—they _like_ her. _I_ like her. She's the first one to get through to all of us since Dr. Fletcher and I can't—I can't lose her. She's all I got."

"It's alright son. I hear ya. We'll find her. Okay?"

"What do—do you mean? She's not here?"

"No and neither is his work truck. He's probably got her in the back of it and keeping her mobile. Bastard's probably planned this since the beginning of the trial." He put his hands on his hips and sighed while looking around. "I put in a request for any info on other places he's got. Warehouses, cabins, anything in his or her name will come back."

As if a sign from above, Graham's cell rang in his pocket. He snapped it open.

"Graham." A pause. "Yeah? Where?" He looked at Kevin and motioned him to follow him to the car. "Alright send me the address. No back up though, you hear me? No one knows, he might spook and kill her." As they both settled into the unmarked car, Graham glanced at Kevin. "Charlene, I'll be okay." He hoped this "beast" identity was as powerful as Casey claimed in her report. "Trust me, I got enough help."

Straining against the chain on her wrist, she cried a little as she looked around the room for the hundredth time for any kind of hope. The dark stone walls were barren, the light dim. She was slowly conceding to the possibility that she wasn't going to make it out alive this time. She didn't even know what time it was, she at least knew where: the hunting cabin out near Lehigh River. She could hear the river pounding against the rocks a few hundred yards away. A sweet sound had never been so torturous.

She heard the door hinges open and the same boots thudded down the wooden creaking steps. When her Uncle appeared, she struggled.

"You little bitch. Do you even know how much shit you put me through? Telling the cops and shit?!" He tugged at his shirt and undid his buckle. The metal clanking had panic flooding through her. Her eyes widened as she struggled more.

"Kevin! Dennis! Someone help me!" Hearing his name somehow stopped the advance.

"That the man who killed my buddy? Huh?" He reached forward and roughly grabbed her chin in his hand.

"I don't—I don't know what you're talking abou—" He back handed her hard; the crack was loud as it echoed in the small room of the basement. Her whimpers fell into silence.

"Don't you lie to me girl! His neck was snapped backwards. He was torn part! They found him a couple miles from that dump you're in. You tell him to do it?"

She suddenly remembered Kevin's dream he had, except now she knew for certain it wasn't an imagination.

"No he just wanted to protect me. He just…" her voice died off as she saw realization flare in his eyes.

"You love him, don't you? You want him you little slut. Does he know I had you first? Huh?" He continued to disrobe as her tears flowed. "I'm gonna make damn sure no one would ever want you again…"

Graham and Kevin finally found the dirt road for the cabin. "Secluded, that's good. No one will see us coming." He turned off the main road, dimed the lights and slowly rolled up the dirt road. "Listen, I know we feel the same about this asshole, but we need to bring him in alive. You hear me?"

"No, no, no we—we can't. Not after what he did. He'll just get let go again."

"If we ambush and he lives? It'll be self defense on his side and it won't look good—"

"I don't care! He took her. He has my Casey." Kevin choked a little, then straightened himself, his demeanor suddenly calm as he tucked his shirt closer to his nape. "Officer…Graham is it?" A feminine voice came from Kevin.

"Yeah, and you are?" He still wasn't used to the multiple voices this guy had.

"My name is Patricia. I'm sort of the matriarch of the Horde. Would you kindly stop the car? So we may prepare for his arrival?"

"Who's arrival?" He asked as he stopped the car, quietly putting it in park.

"The Beast of course. You met him earlier I believe?" When he nodded, Kevin smiled gently. "You're about to witness our avenging angel sent to us. Normally, we select those who have been untested, but this..." He looked up towards the cabin. "This is personal. We do like the girl, and Kevin wants to protect her. We all do. She's more pure than anyone we've ever met. And right now, she needs us. Needs _him_."

As Kevin got out of the car and slowly took off his shirt, Graham quickly checked his magazine. When he heard slow panting and growling, he looked over and winced. He could've sworn Kevin's muscle mass was twice what it had been only a few moments ago, veins protruding from underneath his skin. His eyes turned towards him, the pupil had taken over the color of his eyes. He didn't look human. With a sense of calm aggression, he stared Graham down. "Stay out of my way, or I'll kill you too."

As he lunged on all fours towards the house, he felt a strain from the Horde but he pushed it down. She could be dead already—

A small voice came from the back of the shadows of Kevin's mind.

' _Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute.'_

 **What is it Dennis?**

' _Think about it for a second, please. Her uncle—'_

 _What about that filth? Why are you stopping me?_

 _ **Yeah that's right. What if—if he's did it again, ya know?**_

 _What do you mean boy?_

 _ **What if he's done, like traps? Etcetera?**_

' _Hedwig may be right. Pawns are sacrificed in chess first for a reason…'_

Graham watched as the massive human skidded to a stop, seemingly warring within himself from going forward. 'Why would he stop?' Then he glanced over his shoulder back at Graham, but it wasn't a look of fear in his eyes… it was determination. 'Shit.' He readjusted his grip on his pistol, ready just in case the tables turned.

The Beast looked back at the cop and pointed towards the door. "Cop…go around the back. See if there isn't a generator that cuts power. We'll need the darkness like you said. And draw him out and away from her."

He let go of the breath he was holding, it was a solid plan. "Got it," He drew his gun up towards the house and slowly flanked to the left. As he rounded to the side of the cabin, he looked behind at his back up…who was still in the same place. 'Why isn't he moving in?' Shaking it off, he continued around back. Glancing over by a pile of pallets, he sighed as he found a generator sitting between some piles. 'Well fuck, he was right.' As he walked forward, there was a click under his foot, freezing him instantly.

"Fuck me," He groaned. Looking down, he saw small triangular spikes barely protruding from the ground surrounding his foot. "Really? A fucking bear—" His leg twitched in stress, causing the pin to release. The iron jaws snapped shut, digging deep into his leg. He quickly muffled his screams as he bit his own hand. Kevin slowly came around back, and glanced down.

"You alright?"

"Fucker put bear traps." He groaned in pain, then a thought hit him. "You know he'd do this?"

Kevin tilted his head. "Dennis. He thought he'd might. So why not send a pawn instead of the king?"

"Oh that's reassuring. Thanks your royal ass-ness." He was losing consciousness, dark spots filled his vision. "Can you help me out here?" When Kevin leaned down and went for Graham's belt he winced, and instantly regretted it. "Ow, fuck! What are you—"

"You'll need a tourniquet when I rip that off. You've already bled a lot." Nodding in silence Kevin took the belt, and wrapped it above the knee.

"Okay, okay, okay. That's good enough. Now there should be a switch on the side—"

With incredible strength, Kevin ripped the jaws apart with ease. The throbbing became worse as he bit into his hand again. Reaching over, he handed Graham a sledgehammer.

"When you can, rejoin us."

"The generator is over there. Pull the main cord in the back of the box."

With a nod, Kevin carefully walked over to the vibrating box. Studying it, he made quick work of the strip, and the box shot out sparks, watching it fall silent.

The lights above flickered and shut off. John glanced up while redoing his belt.

"That damn generator." He looked down at his naked and ruined niece. "That thing has given me almost as much problems as you." Her quiet sobs annoyed him as he spat on her whimpering form. "God you're fucking weak, just like your father." As he treaded up the stairs, he became instantly on alert. He didn't remember leaving the door open. As he got closer, and shut it quickly, the room descended into darkness. Sighing in relief, he walked back over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Seeing only two left, he groaned. "God dammit…I knew I should've grabbed some." He cracked the beer and took a big swig when something caught his attention out the kitchen window. He took a closer look at the generator and froze. The cord was ripped out.

He set the beer down on the counter and went to reach for the shotgun when he was tackled by a strong force from behind. He struggled to get out from under the body that laid on him when he felt a sudden burning pain in his leg. He looked back to see a shirtless man sinking his teeth into his calf. "What the fuck!" He cried as he used his other foot to kick the man in the face. Knocking him off, he tried to get up to run but a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. The fear of being caught like prey sunk in.

"You… are an abomination in this world!" The attacker's voice was twisted and demonic as he easily held him in place. He struggled once more before a foot come slamming down on his leg, and he yelled in pain as he felt both the bones snap. "You must be eradicated." The other leg was punished as well, both bones breaking under his assault. Suddenly, Casey's scream of "help me" was heard, causing the man to let go. As John crawled away slowly, he saw the massive human stalk to the living room.

"Where are you little one?" he yelled, scanning the house, listening for her.

"Down here!" Her cries sent a cringe in his stomach. He glanced back at John and growled, debating on either leaving him or finishing him off now.

The cop came in, setting the sledgehammer down on John's back. Ignoring the pained groan, he settled on his good leg. "Go get her; I got this piece of shit." The Beast nodded as he turned and ran down the stairs. Kevin took deep breaths, attempting to regain the Light.

"Casey?" His eyes landed on her naked body. "Oh god baby. I got you, its okay." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up. He was as gentle as he could have been, but her whimpers almost broke his heart. "Shhh I'm here." He heard a commotion upstairs, so he hurried up and saw the cop struggling with John. He set her on her feet, steadied her and strode over to the pair, the Beast taking over quickly. Grabbing John's collar, he ripped him off the cop, throwing him against the wall. As he lent a hand to the cop to help him up, he heard a gun cock behind him. Looking back, John had grabbed and cradled the shotgun and aimed it at the Beast's chest. He roared and advanced but when the shot rang out, Casey screamed. He looked down and saw the impact of the round: it was no more than a rug burn.

"How…is that possible?" John was in awe and afraid. That slug round should've gone through him. With another roar, The Beast flew at John, grabbed the gun and tossed it away. He leaned down and bit into John's neck, and tore into the muscle. John's anguished scream was almost too much for Casey as she watched the Beast chew on her uncle.

"Stop it!" She screamed, covering her ears. She wasn't expecting him to listen to her, but when she looked back, he had pulled away and looked at her expectantly. But when the cop was hobbling over to her, he got defensive, and stepped between them.

"Leave her!" The Beast roared.

"We have to get her out of here right now. Someone would've heard that shot." He looked down at her and gently took her into his arms. His body shrank a little, Kevin returning to the surface.

"Call your back up. I'm taking her with me."

"They'll need her statement for…this." He motioned to John, who was clutching his wound.

"Tell them an avenging angel came for her, and saved her life. You arrived after this. You don't know where she and I will have gone." He ushered her to walk away when John laughed.

"I'll get out again bitch. You hear me?" She stopped and slowly turned to him. His laugh was disgusting to her, feeling bile rising in her gut. "They let me go once, who's to say they won't let me go again?" Another laugh. "I'll tell them your little fuck toy here came at me in my own house. And I defended myself!" Her face hardened angrily as she pushed away from Kevin. She leaned down, grabbed the shotgun, checked the barrel, and cocked it. "You ain't got the ba—" she pulled the trigger unflinching as she watched half his face be blown apart by the slug.

"Fuck you." She growled out quietly as she dropped the gun. She looked back at Kevin. "Get me out of here." He went to her and gathered her up once more and led her away. Graham took one last glance at the body on the floor.

"Fucking hell…" He sighed, shaking his head. He felt relief despite this causing more paperwork later on. At least Casey was— He glanced up and cursed. They were both gone. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his cell and called the station.

"Good afternoon, this is Rebecca Layhey with the 12 o' clock news. Last night, officers were dispatched to a cabin near Lehigh River in Hickory Run State Park, to a gruesome event. John Cooke, a 46 year old male who had just been found not guilty for the sexual assault of his niece Casey Cooke, was found murdered in his home. Police haven't released details on how he was killed, or the whereabouts of his niece at this time—" The TV was shut off by Kevin as he glanced back as Casey, who was sitting on the bed of the motel they found outside of White Haven, tending to her slightly reddened cheek from where John had hit her.

"Are you alright?" When she nodded, he wasn't convinced as he sat down next to her. "It was an incredible thing you did, killing him."

"He was right. They would've let him out. He would've come back."

"You're probably right." They sat in silence, together in each other's arms. Kevin was about to speak when the burner phone she had from Graham rang. They glanced at each other, before Kevin reached over and flipped it open and hit the speaker button. "Yeah?"

"You guys safe?"

"Yeah uh, we are. Thanks." He cleared his throat, his discomfort obvious. "So—so what's gonna happen now?"

"Well, once this gets sorted out, there shouldn't be any charges pressed against Casey. I did leave you out of this Kevin. You have a lot of heat on your back and I didn't want this to be added onto the list of shit piling up." Casey leaned forward.

"When can we come back?"

"Hey there," He sounded genuinely happy to hear her. "Yeah um, it's unclear at the moment—"

"I want it known that Kevin saved my life."

"Casey—"

"I don't care. You and he both came and saved me." Kevin and Casey shared a glace while there was a heavy pause in the air.

"I'll try to talk to my Sarge but I'm not sure how she's gonna react. As far as she knew I went alone. Adding Kevin's help in the official report would flip a lot of shit around here."

"What about unofficial?" Kevin quizzed.

"Look just, stay safe. I'll call you when things cool down okay?"

"Okay thank you," As they hung up, Casey sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower. I need to—"

"Get clean?" He answered softly.

"Yeah…" She had a feeling he knew what it meant to feel dirty. Ruined. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Of course. I couldn't let him…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. If I had—" She waved him off.

"What's done is done. I'm gonna clean up, okay?" He nodded and looked down, picking at the scratchy, thin blanket. When he looked back up, she was looking at him with flushed cheeks, a hand reached out to him. "Do you…do you want to help me?" He was shocked, but wasted no time getting up and following her. As he took her hand, he tugged her to him and pulled her close.

"I told you I won't lose you again," his breath heavy as he pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered a little as she gripped his shirt tightly. As if he knew, he pulled back and ripped his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. She gently ran her hands up his chest and it sent chills down his spine and a fever to his groin. Losing himself in her once more, he gently guided her to the wall, where he pinned her with his body and went for her neck. His teeth leaving a trail of love bites to her collar. A groan left her throat and it drove him insane. Growling, he paused and was about to ask but she reached down and peeled the large sweatshirt, part of the clothes he stole for her, over her head.

He forgot she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

His hand was shaky as it left her hip and slowly rose to cup her supple breast. Her gasp was rewarding as he leaned down and gently kissed her. Resting his forehead on hers, his voice was hoarse. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I just…"

"It's okay. I want to. But…"

"Shower first?" He smiled at her small laugh as she nodded.

"Please?" He turned her and watched her walk to the small bathroom. He stayed in place, meant to turn away but his eyes were glued on her as she slowly pulled down the sweatpants. He saw her scars that ran along her body, which only added to her beauty that he loved.

 _Loved?_

She turned and looked at him, and nodded towards the shower with a smile. He felt warmth in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long time as he walked towards her.

Yes. Loved.

She locked eyes with him as she closed the door, trapping them both inside. He turned and reached in the shower, turned the nozzle, the spray struggled then came to life. She bent down to pick up her sweats when she glanced at his shorts, his arousal was evident. Smiling, she slowly straightened up. As she tossed the pants onto the counter, she leaned in close.

"Do you want me?" Her boldness was intoxicating. He nodded.

"Yes, I do." His voice heavy with need.

"Take them off." Her order was quickly followed as he shed the clothing quickly. By now the shower had begun to steam the room, but the haze was only fueling the desire between the two. As she led him into the stall, he was nervous. He hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and while he knew she wasn't a virgin, given her trauma he was going to treat her like one. Like the goddess she was.

"You are beautiful." He blurted out. Her smile was genuine as she leaned up and kissed him. Her soft lips stirred him as he pushed her gently under the spray. Grabbing the bar of soap, he lathered it in his hands, and slowly rubbed her shoulders. Her eyes closed, she bit her lip slightly. As he moved lower, to her arms, breasts and waist, she let out little moans that teased his self control.

' _Easy Kev.'_ He heard Dennis, the OCD alter, rattle through his brain. _'Go slow and take your time with her. You'll thank me later. Don't be afraid to show her who's—'_ Shaking his head to clear out the disturbance, he leaned down and kissed her gently but she wasn't fooled.

"Who was it?" She ran her hands up his muscular arms, grabbing his face a little.

"It was Dennis…he…he told me to be easy. To go slow." He kept the other part to himself but she sensed his anxiety. "I'm trying, I really am."

"You're just fine Kevin. Promise." She handed him the soap. "Do you want to finish?" He nodded, taking the bar from her and lathered up again. When he got to her waist, he held her gaze as his hand went farther and slid over her mound. She gasped at the touch, as his hand rubbed her over and over. With a renewed sense of confidence, he ground his palm against her, earning a moan as his other hand massaged her breast. As his fingers ran between her southern bits, her head craned back, her mouth gaped open in pleasure. He didn't want to go too far as he slowly took his time and washed the rest of her, kissing random spots on her tender flesh. He paid special attention to the raised scars, and to his delight, she didn't shrink away.

When the water began to cool, they finished up, he stepped out and handed her a towel. Watching her dry herself was exhilarating, his eyes trailing the curves of her lithe body. He needed her. Bad. And just like that, all of his insecurities went out the door.

"Go lay down on the bed," His tone was even, no hesitation, and held his dominance. She looked at him with fire in her eyes that was coupled with her smirk.

"Or what?" She dared, hoping to bring out his need once more. His growl was barely any warning as he picked her up, and tossed her on the bed. Her squeak of surprise fueled him on as he landed on her, and kissed her hard.

"Or, I'm not going to be nice about it." He pinned her arms above her head with one hand while the other tweaked her nipple. Her body rose off the bed slightly, and he took the time to grind his hardening cock against her folds. She gasped, feeling him so close where she wanted him to go made her writhe in impatience.

It was his turn to smirk. "Oh no Casey, my pace, my rules." He smothered himself in her neck and inhaled. _Fuck_ she smelled irresistible. He couldn't help biting her again. "I'm going to show you just who you belong to."

She didn't feel his free hand slid down and began to rub her again. Her whimper was silenced by his kiss, his circular pace never faltered. Her breath quickened, coming in small pants. He barely increased his rhythm and her body arched once more. "You gonna come little one?" Her nod was desperate. "Come for me."

"Oh god." She moaned loudly as her body shifted and contracted. His hand never stopped as she rode out her orgasm on his hand. Once she settled did he slow down.

"Feel good?" She nodded quickly.

"That's what I want." A finger slipped in her wet folds. "God just feel how wet you are for me."

"Please…" She begged. She couldn't even form words.

"What do you need? Hmm?" Between his gentle kisses, the slow penetrating finger, and the heat between them made her dizzy with want.

"I need… oh god I need…" She managed to wriggle a hand free and reached between them, grabbing his stiff hard on. He was taken back as she quickly lined herself up and before she could slide down onto him, he backed away.

"Oh you tease. You almost got me there." He laugh was threaded with desire. He rolled them over, her landing on his chest, her hips square with his. "You want it? Take me." He ground himself into her heat as he sat up and gave her one last gentle kiss. "I'm yours."

She wasted no time reaching between them again, grabbing his member, and lining up perfectly. She gave him a glance and with his nod, she slowly impaled herself. He almost couldn't take how heavenly her core felt. Once she was seated, he gave them both a second to settle before he rolled her back over onto her back. He stared deep into her eyes as he began a deep and slow pace, enjoying every feeling she had to offer. The little sounds she made enthused him as he rocked harder into her body. Her groans, her wet tight body, her soft yet rough touch was driving him insane as his end was near.

"I can't hold on love." He dipped his head into her nape as he felt that sinful electric body shot run through his lower back and he pounded harder.

"Don't stop." Her cry was all it took for him to drive his hips deep as he released inside her. He quickly threw his hand between them and furiously rubbed her clit. Her core clenched on his cock as her final orgasm ripped through her body. They both locked eyes as they began to settle back into their own.

"Fuck that was…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. Nor did he need to. Her smile told him everything he needed.

"You…you love me?" _Shit,_ she caught that.

"I do. I—I love you," His hand rose up and brushed her hair away from her beautiful face.

"I never knew I could feel this way about someone." Her eyes teared up a little as the joy she felt in hearing those words from him was unreal to her. "I love you Kevin." She pressed on. " _All_ of you."

"You don't…think it's weird? I mean, I almost ate you," They both chuckled.

"It should be, right?"

"Yeah, probably." As they laughed together his arms encircled her as he pressed kisses where her tears trickled down her cheeks. Her giggles ignited a new feeling inside him, one he'd never knew: peace.


End file.
